


...and electric soul

by ofdaffodilsandmoonlight



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Gay, M/M, The Great Gatsby - Freeform, havent formed a full opinion yet, maybe unrequited, my first poem for this fandom, um, yr boi gets rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight/pseuds/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight
Summary: Nick Carraway Observes





	...and electric soul

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and kudos appreciated!!

the sky falls  
in the '20's  
though the   
music and  
laughter  
are enough   
to raise spirits  
for a night  
  
a night spent  
drinking, dancing,  
what have you  
when morning  
bares its teeth?  
  
what have you?  
  
so much  
you say  
the ashes  
in our hair  
you have not  
what you don't  
say  
  
questions left  
unanswered  
words left  
untouched  
nothing left  
unobserved  
  
the way you  
spoke  
always reminded  
me of the warmth  
of sun after  
storm  
of the cold  
breeze in spring  
of a sigh  
after weeping  
a breath of  
clarity   
even on  
cracked earth  
  
I am the observer  
and the unobserved.  
  
and as you are  
sunlight, the rain  
may as well  
have stopped  
  
there are things  
i am unable to  
explain  
nervous tones  
and warm hands  
and you still sunbathe  
in her voice  
  
the sun is not green,  
old sport.


End file.
